


Chántra, la création de l'amour tendre

by Womenbeinghonest



Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Legends, Mythology - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenbeinghonest/pseuds/Womenbeinghonest
Summary: Chántra était la plus belle femme qu'ils aient jamais vue. Plus belle qu'Aphrodite elle-même, murmuraient-ils. On la courtisait, on l'harassait d'avances, on l'importunait... Elle détestait leurs tentatives de séduction.Pourtant, lorsque Chántra rencontra la déesse de l'amour, elle fut bien obligée, à son tour, de se livrer au jeu de l'amour.
Relationships: Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Légendes des femmes et des déesses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887781
Kudos: 2





	Chántra, la création de l'amour tendre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello le monde ^^
> 
> Je voulais avec ce texte aborder une approche différente de la séduction, loin de la drague stratégique et trop souvent non-désirée qui règne aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce sujet vous parlera autant qu'il m'a parlé. Et qui sait, peut-être vous poussera-t-il à revoir votre vision de la séduction ! ^^
> 
> P.S. : je ne suis pas sûre que ce résumé vende très bien le texte ! Désolée pour ceux qui en ressortiront frustrés ><

Chántra, la création de l'amour tendre

Cette histoire se passe il y a bien longtemps. Un temps archaïque, oublié des Hommes, mais pas des dieux. En ce temps-là, l'amour n'était que désir, passion, parfois même violence. En ce temps-là, les hommes amoureux enlevaient les femmes et les consumaient toutes entières, et les femmes ne savaient jouir autrement que dans la brutalité des ébats, les amants promettaient des cadeaux en échange de l'amour et se faisaient chanter les uns les autres. En ce temps-là, l'amour était sans réciprocité, sans partage. Il ignorait la douceur, ne l'utilisait que pour susciter le plaisir, non l'affection. À l'image de sa naissance, il ignorait les sentiments sincères. Oui. Aphrodite était née de la violence, non de la tendresse.

En ce temps-là, Aphrodite vit encore avec les Heures, ces divinités qui personnifient les saisons. Elles sont au nombre de trois : Eunomie, Diké et Eiréné, le Printemps, l'Été et l'Hiver. Elles incarnent respectivement l'Ordre, la Justice et la Paix. Parmis elle, Eunomie, la plus jeune d'entre elles, sent en voyant Aphrodite qu'il manque encore quelque chose à cette déesse de l'amour.

Une nuit, elle a une idée. Elle se glisse auprès de la déesse et, à l'aide d'une lame parfaitement tranchante, elle coupe l'une de ses mèches somptueuses. Elle observe un long moment cette mèche parfaite, les boucles harmonieuses, soyeuses, le blond vénitien aux reflets de miel et de cuivre... Puis elle souffle dessus et la laisse tomber sur la Terre. Emportée par le vent, la mèche virevolte entre les nuages, file dans l'air et vient finalement terminer sa course sur le sol du grand temple de Corinthe.

Et alors, miracle d'Aphrodite, la mèche se transforme. Peu à peu, une boucle superbe devient hanches, une autre devient cuisses, molets, dos, seins... La mèche pâlit et prend l'apparence de la peau. Bientôt, c'est une femme qui se retrouve allongée là sur le marbre froid.

À la lumière du jour, les Hommes la découvrent dans toute sa splendeur. Sa peau et sa chevelure sont nacrées comme les neiges éternelles au soleil. Ses longues boucles cascadent jusque sous ses fesses. Ses lèvres sont rouges comme les coquelicots. Un instant, les mortels croient qu'Aphrodite elle-même vient d'apparaître sous leurs yeux.

Mais à peine la jeune fille s'est-elle éveillée que le roi de Corinthe s'empare d'elle et revendique sa main. Envoûté, le reste de la foule s'interpose et bientôt, c'est l'anarchie. Les hommes comme les femmes veulent posséder cette beauté. Ils se battent, se l'arrachent à tour de bras. Impossible de la départager.

— Puisqu'il en est ainsi, déclare soudain le roi, elle n'appartiendra à personne ! Elle sera prêtresse d'Aphrodite. Et celui qui parviendra à la séduire, celui-là seul, gagnera sa main !

Ainsi tout est décidé. La jeune fille vivra dans le temple dans lequel elle est née. On l'appellera Chántra.

Les premières années de sa vie, Chántra mène une existence agréable, dévouée au culte d'Aphrodite. Néanmoins, sa beauté continue de planer au-dessus d'elle comme un mauvais sort. Tous s'évertuent à la courtiser. On lui fait des cadeaux, on la complimente, on tente de l'approcher, de la toucher.

Les années passent, et Chántra est lasse de cette entreprise. Chaque gentillesse qui lui est adressée semble un mensonge, chaque sourire un moyen de la conquérir. Elle se sent tour à tour gênée, vulnérable, rabaissée, utilisée. Elle finit par haïr cette beauté. D'autant que, là-haut, sur l'Olympe, une déesse n'apprécie pas du tout l'ombrage que porte sur elle la notoriété de la jeune femme. Aphrodite fulmine...

Un jour, exaspérée par ces échos incessants, la déesse décide d'aller à la rencontre de cette mortelle qui serait "l'incarnation d'Aphrodite elle-même". Pour se faire, elle revêt les traits d'une simple prêtresse à l'apparence modeste, quitte ses attributs et se rend au temple de Corinthe.

Lorsque Chántra la rencontre pour la première fois, elle se retrouve subjuguée. Aphrodite lui demande si elle est bien la jeune fille magnifique dont on parle dans toute la Grèce. Chántra rougit et lui répond par un simple hochement de tête.

— Certains disent même que tu serais plus belle qu'Aphrodite elle-même, marmonne la prêtresse.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Chántra s'éteignent. Jamais elle n'oserait prétendre surpasser la déesse de l'amour en quoique ce soit. Cette beauté qu'elle possède, elle la hait, elle la maudit. Elle n'est que fardeau pour elle. Elle déclare même qu'elle la céderait volontiers à la déesse si tel était son souhait.

À cet instant, la prêtresse se métamorphose. Aphrodite reprend sa forme mortelle la plus parfaite, sa peau blanche et douce, ses courbes voluptueuses et sa longue rivière de boucles dorées. Elle rayonne comme le jour. Chántra se fige, elle vient de reconnaître la déesse de l'amour. Elle tombe à genoux à ses pieds. Elle supplie la déesse de la pardonner si son existence l'offense.

Aphrodite sourit. La beauté de Chántra n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans une posture si misérable. Néanmoins, la déesse est troublée. Elle découvre là une jeune femme humble, emplie d'une bonté presque naïve, attachante. Tandis qu'elle observe l'auréole de boucles nacrées ornant le corps tendre de Chántra, elle choisit ce qu'elle va réclamer :

— Coupe ta chevelure et donne-la moi. Sans elle, ta beauté s'évanouira comme le vent.

Chántra demeure muette un bref instant. Puis, très émue, elle s'incline jusqu'au sol et pose ses mains sur les pieds nus de la déesse. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Aphrodite lui tend une lame et elle la prend. Elle est sur le point de trancher une première mèche lorsque son regard se lève de nouveau vers la déesse. Dans un murmure tremblant, elle l'appelle par son nom.

— Puis-je demander quelque chose ? ose-t-elle.

Aphrodite acquiesce. La jeune femme devient fébrile.

— Si je t'offre ma chevelure, belle Aphrodite, me laisseras-tu tenter de te séduire ?

La déesse écarquille les yeux. Dans le regard de Chántra, elle découvre soudain cette étincelle si singulière. La jeune femme le lui avoue : dès l'instant où elle l'a vue, elle l'a aimée. Déjà elle brûle pour elle.

Chántra sait qu'elle encourt les foudres de la déesse. Mais elle désire être honnête. Elle veut donner à Aphrodite la possibilité de refuser, et de savoir ce qu'il en est si elle accepte. Elle veut être sincère dans ses actions, lui éviter la sensation d'être traquée qu'elle connaît si bien.

Aphrodite saura ce que signifie chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Elle n'aura qu'à dire non lorsqu'elle sera incommodée, la repousser si elle ne ressent rien. Mais, si elle accepte, qu'elle promette de sonder ses propres sentiments, qu'elle promette d'être honnête avec Chántra si son amour venait à être retourné.

Aphrodite toise la jeune femme. Sa première idée est de châtier l'impudente. Elle ne lui doit rien. Mais alors le regard d'Aphrodite tombe dans celui de Chántra. Elle accepte.

Ainsi, Chántra coupe sa sublime chevelure et la dépose aux pieds de la déesse. Satisfaite, Aphrodite scrute la jeune fille, son crâne glabre. Elle fronce les sourcils un instant, mais se pare de nouveau de son sourire vainqueur et déclare :

— Je t'accorde trois jours.

À cette annonce, la jeune fille embrasse les pieds de la déesse.

Aphrodite honore sa part du marché. Alors que plus personne n'adresse un seul regard à Chántra, la déesse l'accueille chez elle, sur l'Olympe.

Dès le premier jour, Chántra ne quitte plus Aphrodite. Ses yeux scintillent dès qu'ils rencontrent les siens. Chacun de ses gestes est bienveillant, tendres comme ceux d'une mère, plus encore, délicats, désireux. Elles parlent ensemble d'esprit, d'amour, de ce qui fait la beauté des êtres et des corps. Et Aphrodite se trouve à penser que Chántra est plus magnifique qu'avant. Couper ses cheveux n'aura rien enlevé à sa beauté. Ses yeux bleus sont toujours radieux, son sourire l'envoûte, même son rire est magnifique, tant qu'elle se met à l'aduler. Malgré elle, la déesse frissonne chaque fois que la main de Chántra effleure la sienne.

Le deuxième jour, Aphrodite découvre, peu à peu, qu'elle brûle pour Chántra en retour. Bientôt, elle retourne ses caresses et cherche à son tour son contact. Chaque instant paraît le bon pour rencontrer son regard. La jeune fille lui fait découvrir un amour qu'Aphrodite ignorait jusque-là, un amour du corps, mais aussi du coeur et de l'esprit, un amour respectueux, réciproque, honnête. La déesse n'est plus la proie d'avances non-désirées ni de sourires vicieux. Elle reçoit cet amour sans malaise, sans obligations de le retourner. Et pourtant, elle le retourne. Oh joie, elle le retourne !

Au matin du troisième jour, lorsque Chántra se glisse dans sa chambre, Aphrodite n'hésite pas. Elle ne la rejette pas comme Chántra semble l'attendre. Elle lui tend sa main et l'invite dans son lit sans aucune crainte. Leurs lèvres se joignent. Leurs membres s'enchevêtrent dans les draps. Leurs mains caressent partout et leur bouche gémit. Et elles font l'amour avec plus de tendresse que le monde en avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Oui, Aphrodite l'admet. Contre toute attente, Chántra a réussi à la séduire, sans rapt, sans faux-semblants, sans charmes. Sans ceinture d'enchantement, Chántra a réussi à faire naître l'amour dans le coeur de la déesse.

Les deux femmes se donnent l'une à l'autre durant trois jours entiers. Lorsqu'elles se détachent enfin l'une de l'autre, elles sont épuisées, somnolantes et se rendorment l'une contre l'autre comme si Hélios ne s'était jamais levé.

Aphrodite aimera Chántra jusqu'à sa mort, même lorsque sa beauté se sera fanée. Bien sûr elle se fane, mais elle ne disparaît nullement. Durant toutes ces années, Ahrodite n'aimera que Chántra, inspirant dans le coeur des Hommes la tendresse et la fidélité, car Eunomie, la déesse du Bon Ordre des choses, avait senti qu'il manquait à l'amour cette part de lui-même et avait décidé de le créer.

Lorsque Chántra atteindra les derniers jours de sa vie, emportée par la maladie, Aphrodite la pleurera. Et, afin de ne jamais l'oublier, elle transformera Chántra en une perle nacrée et la cachera dans les coquillage de la mer, dissimulant ainsi sa beauté au regard des Hommes, qu'on ne puisse plus l'importuner pour la lui prendre.


End file.
